


More Guns - Red dead redemption 2 - Mini series pt 11

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur and John seek help, Arthur trusts Micah, Emerald ranch, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah helps Arthur, Micah makes fun of their situation, Outlaws, RDR2, The boys ask the man for help xD, Yes since Micah is older they go to him for help xD, dead bodies, drugged, hogpit, mention of dead bodies, pigfarm, running out of tags to use xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Waking up in a dismay, Arthur and John seek help with their latest encounter.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	More Guns - Red dead redemption 2 - Mini series pt 11

**Author's Note:**

> The boys went to the man for help ;) xD

———

John's eyes shot open as he gasped out of fear. He felt the cold ground underneath himself, where was he? A foul smell lingered around him as he felt the dirt on his hands. "What the hell?!" He said to himself as he scanned his surroundings. He wasn't at the couple's house anymore, he was outside in some sort of pit, skeletons and decomposing bodies lay around him, his head felt like a thousand knives stabbing him.

He looked around some more, seeing Arthur Unconscious beside him made him panic." Arthur! Arthur!" He nudged his friend in the hopes of waking him," shit, please don't be dead, Arthur!!"

Arthur got awoken by the sound of John's voice. The man shot up in a panic much like John. Sitting up but his vision was still blurry. Panting as he struggled to get his bearings. "Marston!?" Arthur looked to the younger man but he couldn't find him, what lay before him were bodies, flies and maggots. Arthur let out a scream in dismay while he kicked some discarded bones that pinned Arhur's leg down. "Where are we John!?"

"Arthur, thank god!" John sighed in relief as he sat down in the dirt." Those fucking basterds lured us into their trap. For what?!"

Arthur quickly patted his pockets noticing the sudden lightness to them. The man raised his head as his gaze narrowed. "Money, that's what! The goddamn money! Them fools robbed me dry!" Snarled Arthur as his gaze fell to the floor to locate his hat once he started to get his bearings back.

John quickly checked his pockets to find they were empty too. "Shit!" The younger man stood to his feet, pulling out his gun from it's holster as he started to walk out of the pit, " let's get our money back and show 'em they can't just take advantage of us like th-" before he could finish he felt dizzy from the drug that still lingered in his system and fell flat on his stomach with a thud.

"John.." Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched the younger cowboy walk off. Grunting in protest as his head felt worse than that hangover after drinking with Lenny. The man raised a brow as he tried to conceal a chuckle at seeing John's state. "Look at ya! We ain't in no state to be going' n' gunnin' down folk" Snarled the man. Attempting to get up himself but he quickly fell weak and sat back down in the pit.

"Alright... uh.. we'll get Dutch to help us."

(Says John as he's still lying flat on his stomach xD)

"And let him find out we went behind his back and disobeyed his orders that I couldn't leave camp? Sure how bout you break that news to him Marston, spare me the lecture of faith and hope!"

John fell quiet, unable to answer Arthur. The older outlaw turned away and shook his head. Smoothing the back of his hair with his hand, clearly hesitant to say his next words.

"I think I might know someone who's strong enough to help and ain't too worried about going behind Dutch's back.." Morgan's tone grew softer as his icy blue eyes met with John's brown gaze.

"..alright. Then let's get goin' before those bastards spend our money.."

The bandits whistled for their trusted mares as the men gingerly stood to their feet. It took John a little while and a bit of help from Arthur to stand which earned a chuckle from the older man.

The two mounted their horses and rode off undetected by the Aberdeen's who were none the wiser that they were still alive. Marston and Arthur galloped North west back towards Clemens point. Not daring to look back nor stop as they ran through the early morning hours.

Shortly after 2pm the pair made it back at camp safely. Dismounting their horses leaving them unhitched so they could graze. Both man and beast were exhausted but the thought of those queer folk lingered heavily on John and Arthur's minds.

Arthur, the oldest of the two scanned the camp for a certain cowboy. It only took a few minutes for Morgan to spot him apart from the others. Catching a glimpse of his long black coat, white hat and golden brown hair. Resting idly but alert near the savings box by Dutch's tent. Sharpening his knife as he always does when he's bored or trying to keep himself from slitting the other gang members throats.

Arthur smiled warmly as he approached the misanthropic outlaw. John followed behind Arthur raising a brow with suspicion in the hopes Micah wasn't the one Arthur was going to and perhaps it was still the lingering drug going to Arhur's head.

"Mister Bell." Called Arthur to capture Micah's attention, The blonde raised his head and gave a subtle smile at Morgan. "Marston and I... er.. we need your help... Don't go tellin' Dutch now. John and I went to rob a homestead, unfortunately that didn't go too well for us, queer couple with strange motives... We were uh... Drugged then robbed of our money and left for dead, as you can see, Marston and I aren't in the bestest of shape to deal with them on our own... " Arhur's gaze averted to the ground out of shyness and shame.

Micah's expression changed to a smile as he chuckled softly, pushing himself off the barrel he was resting on to move closer to the younger outlaws," you..you boys let a couple of simpletons steal your money?" He laughed again, barely able to get a word out from laughing so hard at their stupidity.

"Micah? You want this backstabber to help us?" John growled, ignoring Micah's attempt to get under his skin.

"Easy now, Marston... everyone makes... mistakes." Micah started laughing again.

Arthur's gaze hardened to a blunt stare while placing a gentle hand over Micah's shoulder. "Don't make me regret askin' you." Taunted Arthur with a growl.

"Okay, okay I'm done now." Micah slowly raised his hands in defence with a smirk, obeying Arthur to stay on his good side. "So, you fellers need my help to get your money back? 'Cause I can shoot 'em for ya while you find your money."

"I-I don't think this is a good idea." Added John nervously.

"I trust him. And seein' our situation he's the only choice we have.. You do want your money right John?" Arthur didn't really say anything to Micah still feeling awkward around him, even now so that he has to come to him for help.

"Fine. But you watch him to make sure he doesn't steal our money or lose his head and shoot up Emerald Ranch."

"Now why would I do such a thing like that? Risk gettin' a bounty on my head and Dutch finding out? Nah. I'm here for you boys," he glared at Arthur with a subtle smile," I'll do anything to protect Dutch's sons." Micah added with a chuckle as he moved closer to Arthur, scanning him carefully with a lustful look in his eyes.

Arthur's eyes widened suddenly at Micah's new stare. He stepped closer to John feeling like this was just another situation where he imagined it. But he couldn't stop looking into Micah's eyes. The man shivered as he rolled his shoulders and turned his body away from the older man to avoid his temptation. "Don't think I come to you with pride, Micah. I ain't proud of this and if I have to clean up your mess on top of shit I'm goin' get realll annngry"

"Understandable, Cowpoke." Micah replied softly," now, buck up boys. time's a-wastin'!" Micah flung his arms in the air gesturing for them to move away and mount their horses so they could leave when they still had daylight.

"Ohh I'm so goin' regret this..." Mumbled Arthur as he cautiously followed the older man. Finding himself chuckling at their somewhat amusing situation.

......

\-----

**Keep and eye out for part 12 ;)**


End file.
